


Captain Underpants In: The FriendShip Maker, And The Impossible (OCxCanon)

by ThatHotChipAddict



Category: CU - Fandom, Captian Underpants, David Pilky
Genre: CanonxOC, Captian Underpants - Freeform, F/M, Fanmade book, cu, fanmade, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHotChipAddict/pseuds/ThatHotChipAddict
Summary: Alexa is your normal young cartoonist most likely to get her head in the clouds...and be loud when needed. While the new 6th/5th grade school is very...weird to her. She's never seen such glum in one tiny school. And the food, ARE THEY MAKING LIVE ANIMALS IN THERE? But it seems as if the school can be a bright as the sun ever sense she's met George and Harold, and all of their friends, but one friend of there's just stood out from her. Sooner or later, she became best friends with all of them, but she hangs out with the stood out one more. Maybe because it's a small price to pay by living as Melvin Sneedly? Or is it something else?Read on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/245799947-captain-underpants-in-the-friendship-maker-and-the
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The sky is a dark black, the rain is pouring down like hail, and the school seems dull as always. Alexa feels as if she picked the wrong school, or at least her parents did. (Because, mommy and daddy issues-) Everyone seems board, but that mood only changed due to two kids changing the signs letters, they at least seem happy. Alexa gets to the front of the building, and waits for a while to get in, because she's distracted by a redhead with glasses running though a crowd of kid's so he won't be late while also saying move, she guessed he didn't want to be late, but that just made her distracted more until he runs into her, and only hears a small "sorrynottryingtobelatesensemotherdidntwakemeupBYE" and pushed Alexa away, snapping her out of it. She proceeds what she did before, and steps inside the front of the building. "Oh, your finally here! You need to get to class soon, your late" A women in a light yellow shirt with a high grey hair pushed Alexa into a classroom, but first she was pushed in a hallway, seeing lots of kids faces. She's then stopped by a view of a small classroom, I guess it's her class then. "Wait here, I'm going to try to explain to the kids the most SIMPLEST way possible that we have a new student, please behave yourself" The teacher closes the door on her, leaving her alone in a small hallway. 'Well, maybe if she's gone, I could draw a bit in my sketchbook' She decides to draw some gore..because..she's dark, and is way in the void to the point she can't hear or see anyone, but her paper, pencil, and herself. She didn't even hear two small boys coming her way. "Wooaahhh...you drew that?" "That's amazing! Maybe she could be one of our artist for our comics!" "Nonono, you can't just barge people into personal things like that" "But its not- wait your half right. We don't even know her, I don't think we have ever seen her in thiiissss...WOAH" Alexa notices the two boys after a kid with a tie screamed. "...may I help you boys???" "Oh, hello there...uuuummmm...girl. I'm George, and this is Harold." "And we really like your drawing you did their, you seem like a good artist for our comics" Alexa notice the kids didn't know that was gore, so she covered it with her hand because she doesn't want to accidently make them dark.

The class seems exited as ever when they get a new student, like Gooh, Erica, The 2 Sophie's, and the rest of the crew. But then sat Melvin. I mean, he usually gets exited, but today he's been feeling gloom ever sense his mother didn't wake him up on time.(Ya know, MOMMY ISSUES YAAAAAAAAA) So Melvin just continued to read a collage level book, while the other kids talk about what the new kid is going to be like. "I bet the kid is going to be male" "Nu Uu! It's going to be female, and rock a skirt with makeup!" "I bet the new kid, is going to wear a hoodie, and have a plain mood" "I bet the kid is going to be a artist" "ITS GOING TO BE THE NEXT CLASS CLOWN!" "I bet she won't understand proper humor, like Melvin" Everyone looked at him. Great. Of course they would make fun of Melvin for something he doesn't understand, and it's not his fault he has autism. Suddenly the door busts open, just to see George and Harold getting yelled pushed in the school by the teacher, Ms. Ribble. "NOW YOU LISTEN HEAR BOYS. YOUR BOTH GETTING FREE DETENTION IN MR. KRUPP'S OFFICE FOR THE WHOLE WEEK, INHLUDING THE WEEKENDS. YOU CAN'T BE LATE FOR CLASS JUST BECAUSE A- wait I can't say that now" Both boys smerked while Melvin just rolled his eyes from the sight. Disgusting. How would they enjoy getting in trouble? Well, that's probably somebody fetish- "Alright class, your all going to be SILENT until I call your name for attendance, sense today we have a new student! As you can see by the empty seat next to Melvin and Erica..ANYWAY, KEEP QUIET" oh no. Melvin had pure fear in his eyes, when Erica was smiling a small smile from the fact of that. With that sinked in, Alexa walks in the room, slowly, because she can be social, or can have social anxiety at certain times from her spilt personality. "This is your new student, say your name, or whatever" Alexa may have both of social things, but she always has a place to talk, she's never scared of that. "Hi. I'm Alexa, Alexa Garcia. I hope we can..bond...well??? Seriously, why is the script so plain??" "JUST...just follow the lines...child.." After she said her name, most of the kids raised their hands to ask questions, but they are quickly stopped by the teacher not having it. "You can ask questions AFTER the introduction with ALL of you" All of the kids gowned in sadness, but Melvin was just starring at Alexa. Oh no. Not now. He can't love two people at once. Dose that make him Polysexual? Alexa also stares at Melvin, just thinking how cool he looks. He looks like a himbo, and Alexa had a small thing for himbos, but she doesn't think its love only due to her being acesexual. "Now Alexa, go to any student you'd like to see first." Alexa goes straight to Melvin, because she wants to be friends with him. Melvin is looking at his book after Ms.Ribble told her what to do. Alexa peeked into the book by moving a small piece of book to see him. "Hi there. I'm Alexa, even though you already know that" Melvin got startled, making him drop his book. "o-oh. Hi. Welcome to the class, I'm Melvin Sneedly" He raised his hand to make a handshake motion with her. He's never done that before, so he's very confused on how to do it. "Hi Melvin, thank you for greeting me. Sooo-" "NEXT CHILD" "Ok, gotta go for now-" "NOW" Alexa speed walks to Erica, only because she got startled by the teacher.

"Alright class, now that Alexa has greeted everyone, you may NOW ask questions" As soon as the kids began to raise their hands, Ms. Ribble shouted "HALT!" Making everyone put their hands down, or frozen. It went like this for 10 seconds, until they heard "Ok..NOW you can" Which made all of the kids raise their hands fast. Alexa had a anxiety attack ,because she's bad at explaining things. Oh shit. It seems as if all the kids were raising their hands, so she just awnsered as slow as she could. "Are you a cartoonist?" "Yes" "What's your favorite color?" "Dark Purple" "Emo or tomboy?" "Tomboy" "Sexuality?" "Female. Acesexual" And so much more useless questions from the kids. Melvin was smart enough to actually note some of these new facts mentally in his brain, and on paper, because you can have to much or something. "Alright class, make sure you make feel Alexa welcome, now let's go back to class" Alexa walks up into her seat, and took a seat for class. She has a numb expression on her face with both of her feet on the table, twiddling with them (Not with her hands, she's not a baby) she seemed board in Melvin vision, so he decided to have a talk with her just to get her boredom away. "Heeyyyy...sorry to bother you with your work..but I sensed in your face that you have a hint of boredom in your face" "No shit" "So hey, I wanted to have a small chat with you because of that..I don't usually do that with most people here, so feel lucky" "Yea I feel lucky, actually I feel great now! I wouldn't expect for someone to actually talk with me because it's the first day, but I guess you can never judge a day's mood by it's cover." Alexa smiled a bit, making Melvin's heart jump for a second. He's not use to making friends, so this is a spiecal moment for him, someone actually came for him. "Hey..Psst...Child with small hair" Alexa turned her head to the other side to see the badass herself, Erica. "Hey, I see that your making connections with Melvin" "We don't even know each other that much yet-" "And I don't give a damn. Look, if you become friends with Melvin, he might be able to loose interest in me, so keep up the good work-" "HEY" |Erica's talking was cut off by Ms. Ribble hearing them. "YOU TWO SMARTIES THINK YOU CAN TALK IN MY CLASS?? I THINK YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO SEE MR KRUPP'S OFFICE AFTER CLASS. MELVIN, YOUR KEEPING A EYE ON THEM" "Yes ma'am" "Now, as I was saying..." The rest of the time, both tomboys sat in boredom, while Melvin was lost in thought, and shock. She likes me. Why dose she like me? Why is she friendly to me? Why is my heart shaking like fire? Why am I sweating? Why am I hot? Am I sick? I don't feel sick. It doesn't seem to bad to ignore for a while. Melvin decided to look back at Alexa...who's sleeping..oh her desk..yeeaaa..that's it. But Melvin just brought out a random towel and placed it on her for warmth. Then he had another crisis. WHY DID I DO THAT? WHY DID MY BODY DO THAT? And soon enough, the bell rang its lovely ear bleeding ring. Just music to my ears. All of the kids rushed out of the classroom for lunch to talk with friends, which only left Alexa asleep, and Melvin slow packing. "GET UP, out of my class now" Alexa was startled, and walked straight to the lunch room. Melvin just took his time, to pack. The teacher was done with his shit, so she just left the classroom. It only took Alexa a minute to realize that Melvin hasn't come back yet, so she rushed to the classroom to find him, packing..sllooooooowwwwwwllllllllyyyyyyyy.......alright Alexa just had to help him

Alexa walked up to Melvin like a friend patiently waiting for their friend to pack and leave. She then proceeded to help Melvin with his books. "What do you want? Can't I just pack in peace?" "Nope" ".....I expected that" Both of the children proceeded to pack the books into a small backpack. "So what's your name again?" "Melvin, Melvin sneedly" "Ok, just checking" Both kids continued "Sooo..what are you doing for lunch" "The usual, just sit alone and invent something, I don't know." "Well I can sit with you!" Melvin froze, and then proceeded to say "Well, if you just wanted my notes, why didn't you say so? Here" He picks up the backpack with some other books. "Notes...? No no! I just want to hang out with you! It's selfish for someone who wants to steal your notes" Now Melvin was really frozen, but a heartbeat as fast as a car engine, and red as a tomato. "Me..you want to hang out with me?" "yea, you gotta problem with that?" "NO, n-never. I allow you to do that." Alexa then knew he was a tsundere, which made her smile with glee. It took a while, but as soon as you know it, the last book on the floor. Both Alexa and Melvin reach for it, making it very cheesy, only with Melvin flustered and Alexa..weell... 'Oh great Alexa, nice first impression' 'you were going to steal his book' Then both Melvin and Alexa look up, making both of their eyes shimmer. "You know were best friends now..right Melvin?" Melvin jerked his hand off the book in shock from that happening "WHAT!?! You can't j-just be best f-friend's like that quickly!" Alexa puts the last book into the bag, and leaps outside the classroom, and waiting for Melvin so they could eat lunch

together

(Damn, its 1am now and I'm tired)


	2. Chapter 2

While Alexa was walking out, or waiting for Melvin, she didn't notice that George and Harold saw everything, including the hand thing. Well this is fucking splendid now, is it. "Hey, Garcia." "Soo...what where you two doing in there-" "DON'T TELL US, let me guess...bonding?" Both George and Harold had a smerk expression on their face. "oh...OH GOD DAMMIT YOU TO" "Look, we were going to check if you were ok, sense your the new girl, but I guess we came at the right time" Both boy's laughed from the sight, they usually don't like anything lovey-dovy "LISTEN HERE YOU SIMPLTWINTS-" Alexa paused for a second, not wanting to say anything bad to them, because they liked her art, and nobody really comments on that. "Look, I would like to be friends with you guys, very much, but this is kind of a rough start, we should tone it down a bit." Both boys did like a eye thing with each other, and nodded their heads. "Look, we'll talk more at the treehouse, you gotta friendship to make" And so, both boys skipped to the lunchroom, with Alexa confused. A treehouse? They have a treehouse? Did they make it? How long did they have it? Her thoughts were soon cut off my Melvin's voice. "Hey, hello? Are you alive or.." "AHAHHHHCDNNJW JEASUS CHRIST. Please don't scare me like that." Both kids jumped back after they meet each face to face again. "Well..I was wondering if we could finally go, sense I finally finished with my stuff" "Oh..ok-" "Would you like me to show you around the café?" "Hm...sure sense I'm new here." And so both of the new best friends walked off into the hallway. When they reached the cafeteria, they saw lots of kids with, wait are they eating live objects? Or do they just want to make me throw up? Whatever it was, they were eating a slime like substance that looked as if it was glowing, Jesus do they want these children to die of what? "You know, these food choices remind me of..the stuff(Horror movie reference sense she watches alot of them) "The what now?" "You don't wanna know" Both kids get to a small table, empty and plain. Melvin seemed as if he was use to it by now, and just sat there like any normal day, not even waiting for his- oh fuck did he even have friends? "Sit. aren't you going to sit?" "OH, FUCK. Right, yea, I am. I'm just surprised" "Surprised? About what? The fact that your sitting with me? Oh sweetie, you don't need to flatter me" Melvin said after munching on the skin of a cupcake he got out of his tin lunchbox. Alexa only got embarrassed by this statement and got red only 5%. "Noooo...I'm surprised that you don't have any friends. Are you lonely? *Gasp* DO YOU NEED A FRIEND???" Alexa only got closer to Melvin's face while saying these things. "WHAT?!? NOOOO! Of course I have friends! Like...um...yea I'm lost. You got me" This only made Alexa gasp even louder, and hug carrying Melvin for the first time "OH IM SO SORRY I HOPEYOUROKANDDOINGWELLEVENTHOUGHYOUDONTHAVEFRIENDS-" "Let go- Let- Get off- GET OFF OF ME YOU NITWIT!" Both kids kept screaming for 10 seconds until Alexa relished him so that he would get out of the snuggle attack. Alexa gets out a small lollipop with the flavor lavender, that actually tastes like a sweet grape. She notices she has a extra right next to her hot funions, sandwich, small chocolate bits, Strawberry's and grapes, and a Gatorade. "Want one?" "Want what?" "A lolli. Its Grape flavor." Melvin proceeds to grab a book from his side and puts is over his face like a shield. "NO. GET THAT AWAY FROM...wait you don't know. sorry..but I have a sugar allergy that acts the same as milk with lactose intolerant people, but also sometimes gives my chest a hard time to breath, and most likely to get a rash." "Oh...I feel sorry for you" "DON'T BE. It's not my fault I have this allergy-" "No I mean your stomach, your chest, your insides, fuck it your own body. How would it have found out sweet's are a long shot no? I pray for the first time you figured that out" "Yea..that's logical" Both are slilent until Alexa cuts the silence "You want a fruit?" "Umm..sure.." Melvin got a little flustered at the fact someone was giving them their things for free without him saying them to give it to them. "Hey, sorry about the situation about..the hand thing..eyes..book??" "Oh..its fine, I mean it was the last book." "No but like, you jerked off my hand from the book, and my skin" "Weellll I'm not use to proper affection like almost all of you, sense I'm usually by myself so I kinda panicked" "Oh, I see, I was just making sue you were alright" Melvin also got flustered from that line because nobody usally talks good about him. The subject is soon changed by a Barbie doll looking girl walking between Melvin and Alexa "...ERICA?" "Oh hey, what's up?" "..WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE A PERFECT BARBIE ALL OF A SUDDEN?" "I..put down my hair..? I don't know what you mean" Erica walks away from both of them, while Alexa didn't notice Melvin swooning over her. But when she did, she tried to make him get back to reality. "Hey Melvin..Melvi-Meeellll...MELVIN??" Alexa was waving, snapping, and touching his face trying to get him back. "...oh...ooOOOHHH. OH I'M SO SORRY" "No no its fine, its just you were out into space when Erica showed up?" "Oh yea..Erica...Oh, sincerest apologies, but the thing is, I have a thing for Erica" "YOU WHAT?" "But she knows, sadly, so I'm just waiting for the right moment when she finally grabs my hand, and says yes..the rest is history..OH sorry." Alexa didn't really do anything about that but stay in shock. For her being acesexual, it makes Alexa confused on how people can love another person to the point of the dating, kissing, married, and end up have sex..wait. Alexa has a fear of sex, and hates people, that's why. Both of the children have a small talk about life and other stuff for the rest of lunch, until a lunch lady announced for them it's time for recess. About time. But this is when Alexa might meet another best friend she might make.

While both of the kids threw away all of the food they ate (for the kids with the slop, they rather starve), and both children walked into the outside, well except for Alexa because she ran into a lunch lady while walking with Melvin. "Oh, I'm so sorry- I- oh I'm so sorry" "No no it's fine I- ..woah..Ok did not expect to run into you" Alexa looked up to see a lunch lady that has one of her eyes covered by her short hair, a pokadot shirt, and think yellow gloves. "Hi there lady, sorry for almost dropping your slop, for a apology I'll greet you. Hi, I'm Alexa." "Oh..Hi. I'm Edith, and I accept your apology due to you being a kid." There conversation is cut short by a distant scream. "HEY ALEXA! GET YOU BOTTOM OVER HERE! THATS A LUNCH LADY!" "Oh- sorry Melvin's calling, I'll see you later?" Alexa speed walks to the middle of the hallway to catch up with Melvin who was waiting for her. Seems nice. "Come on, You waited for me, it's time I did a change" and so both kids walked into the outside area. It was loud, only because lots of kids were with friends or just hanging out. Melvin drags Alexa to a small bubble he keeps inside the recess, which seems like a noise cancelling area. "This is my recess bubble. I stay in hear to cancel the noise from the other kids. You can d your own thing. I don't mind." Alexa then sits on the outside of the bubble. While both children were chilling, George and Harold were selling comic books, like every recess, and notices Alexa. "Hey there Alexa, would you like to buy a comic? It coats one anything" "I mean, sure." Alexa then pulls out her extra lolli and gives it to the boys, which makes a comic in her hand. Strange name, and a strange hero. She reads it, it wasn't her taste. Mostly from all the corny jokes, but the drawings were ok. It only let Alexa say "...Meh, it's alright" Things don't get to better as soon as she hears loud stomping coming towards the bubble. Alexa was kind of scared to see a sudden egg shaped bald man step up towards the bubble. "Oh, hello Mr. Krupp. You have a lot of nerve coming here." "You have a lot of nerve being alive red head. Anyway, you tomboy, office, NOW. Melvin, your keeping a eye on her" Melvin groans and steps out his little bubble. Mr. Krupp drags Alexa by her hand into his office, making her loose the rest of her recess time. And Melvin felt sorrow for someone going to meet Krupp for the first time. What did she do? But then he remembered the talking situation. Oh. But what about Erica? He didn't see Krupp pull in Erica.

Turns out she was already in there. Krupp aggressively puts Alexa in her seat, and forcefully gets into his seat. "Now, you two are in here for talking in class, am I correct? Yes, I always am. But I've decided to see your misery more earlier than planned, so no talking. Melvin, you will watch them as I go and-" "Blep" Alexa make a noise with her mouth to try and mess with the Principal. "Oh..so you think your funny? You think your smart?" "Yes" This surprised Krupp sense he's never seen a 5/6th grader act this way. "Look here missy, how do you think you will be smarter than ME exactly?" "I can trick Melvin into getting us out more early" "M-me?! Oh no..now you've done it" Mr.Krupp is now more mad then ever before, making him finally snap "LISTEN HERE MISSY! NOBODY IS GOING TO LEAVE EARLY, EVEN IF YOU TRICK MELVIN! ITS NOT GOING TO WORK MISSY, NOT AT ALL. SO WHY DON'T YOU TAKE ALL OF THAT SASS, AND SHOVE IT RIGHT UP YOUR LITTE-" Alexa notices a ruler, and grabs it. You can probably guess what happens next. Alexa wacked(smacked the bitch) Krupp with the ruler as fast as she could, making him unconscious. Melvin stares in horror, while Erica seems impressed by her actions. Alexa noticed both of them, guessing what they mean. "ALEXA YOU PSYHCO! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!!" "Melvin, calm down, I'm not as strong as him" She proceeds to hit him a second time with her hand "Fucking fat bitch" ica walks up to Alexa supplied as ever. "Alexa, you just did the impossible, and knocked down the MAN HIMSELF. DAMN. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" "I don't know, I just did it" "Your probably one of Krupps new enemies now, how do you feel?" "From the looks of it now, I'm feeling good" All three kids walk out of the office

All looking badass (But Melvin is still having a panic attack)


End file.
